My First Love (Strawberry)
by cute voodoo
Summary: benarkah? Benarkah itu? benarkah jika kau sudah tidak menyukai buah manis itu seperti dulu? Apa cinta pertamaku sudah bukan strawberry lagi?


Title : My First Love (strawberry)

Author : cute voodoo

Length : Oneshoot

Pair : ChanBaek / BaekYeol

Disclaimer : Member EXO milik orangtuanya, milik SM dan juga milik aku . FF INI MUTLAK MILIK SAYA JANGAN PERNAH BERPIKIR UNTUK MENG-COPAS FF MILIK SAYA ATAU SAYA AKAN MENJADIKAN ANDA SEBAGAI MAKANAN BUAYA MILIK SAYA *wajah serem*

Warning : typo(s), OOC, Alur Kecepatan Kadang Juga Gak Nyambung -_-v . Love. Don't Like Don't Read.

Rated : G.

Summary : _benarkah? Benarkah itu? benarkah jika kau sudah tidak menyukai buah manis itu seperti dulu? Apa cinta pertamaku sudah bukan strawberry lagi?_

A/N : FF yang romantis gak jadi, sedih gak jadi, baca FF ini menyebabkan mual-mual, pening dan juga gejala yang lainnya.

BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE ABOUT BOYS LOVE

LEAVE THIS FANFICTION

.

.

DON'T LIKE

DON'T BASH

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Cepat kembali masuk ke kelas!"

Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun sedang sibuk melempari seorang anak laki – laki bersurai coklat terang dan bertubuh tinggi yang sedang tidur di atas pohon itu dengan biji – biji buah ek yang berjatuhan.

"Ya! Jika kau tidak segera kembali aku akan kena omelan lagi! Cepat turun!"

Baiklah, kalian mungkin bingung mengapa pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis ini sibuk membangunkan namja itu? ya, karena Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang ketua kelas dan akan menjadi tanggungjawabnya jika ada seorang murid yang keluar kelas tanpa alasan jelas dan murid bernama Park Chanyeol inilah salah satunya.

"Ya! Kau Pa—AW!"

TUK!

Bingo!

"a—aduh sakit."

Baekhyun meringgis dan memegangi keningnya yang terkena lemparan biji ek yang dilempar oleh Chanyeol tepat di tengah keningnya. Namja berparas manis yang senang memakai eyeliner ini berjongkok dan tetap memegangi keningnya yang mungkin saat ini sangat merah karena terkena lemparan biji ek yang cukup keras.

"lemparan ku tepat mengenai kening mu ya?"

Chanyeol sudah turun dari pohon ek yang sudah tua dan besar itu kini ia sedang berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun yang berjongkok menahan sakit.

"masih sakit?"

Chanyeol masih bertanya dengan nada santai.

"KAU MAHLUK MENYEBALKAN YANG PERNAH KUTEMUI!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam dan menunjuk – nunjuk Chanyeol. Terlihat sekali jika Baekhyun sudah teramat kesal dan sepertinya juga ia menahan tangisnya karena Chanyeol melihat mata pemuda itu berkaca – kaca. Dan setelah itu Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"maaf."

Desis Chanyeol sambil menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"ya Cho songsaenim?"

Baekhyun berdiri lalu menghampiri meja guru yang berada di depan kelas itu setelah melihat instruksi yang diberikan guru matematikanya itu.

"dimana teman mu yang bernama Park Chanyeol? Kenapa dia belum mengumpulkan tugasnya? Apa dia tidak masuk?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dalam.

"anak itu masuk, itu tasnya ada di tempat duduknya."

Baekhyun menunjuk bangku bagian paling belakang pojok di barisan dekat pintu yang bangkunya kosong dan hanya terdapat beberapa buku, pulpen, pensil dan penghapus yang berantakan serta tas berwarna coklat gelap yang berada di atas meja.

Guru matematika bermarga Cho itu juga melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun.

"lalu dimana anak itu? apa ia sakit?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus menjelaskan kebiasaan temannya yang satu itu pada guru baru yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"lalu?"

"bisakah songsaenim bertanya pada murid lain? Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjelaskan kelakuan anak itu. maaf songsaenim bukan bermaksud aku tidak sopan."

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"tapi, kau yang memimpin kelas ini. Kau ketua kelas, seharusnya kau yang menjelaskan tentang dia padaku."

"maaf songsaenim aku tidak bisa. Jika songsaenim menganggap aku tidak sopan dan ingin mengurangi nilaiku silahkan saja asalkan aku tidak menjelaskan kelakuan lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu."

Ucap Baekhyun secara halus dan sopan pada gurunya dan kemudian ia kembali ke bangkunya sebelumnya ia membungkukkan badannya berkali – kali meminta maaf.

.

Kini Baekhyun sedang menikmati jam istirahat kedua dengan duduk di taman belakang sekolah yang sejuk ia sedang membaca novel yang ia pinjam beberapa hari yang lalu dari perpustakaan sekolah.

"eoh? Suara apa itu?"

Baekhyun menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri mencoba mencari sumber suara halus yang tiba – tiba terdengar.

"HAH?!"

Baekhyun hampir saja menjerit dengan keras jika tangannya sendiri tidak menutup mulutnya dengan segera.

"a—apa maksud manusia ini?"

Ya, Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur di balik pohon besar yang hanya berjarak tiga langkah dari tempat ia duduk, sebenarnya Chanyeol tertidur itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Yang tidak biasa adalah mengapa Chanyeol membuka seluruh kancing baju seragamnya dan memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas miliknya itu. terlihat abs Chanyeol yang cukup terbentuk. Dan, BLUSH! Seperti sulap tanpa gerakan, wajah manis Baekhyun merona dengan hebat saat memperhatikan tubuh dan wajah Chanyeol.

"ta—tampan."

Desis Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Chanyeol membuka sebelah matanya.

"terima kasih."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. namun, kaki jenjang milik Chanyeol menahannya.

"kau mau kemana?"

Tanya Chanyeol yang kini menatap Baekhyun dengan intens masih dengan posisi tidurnya.

"je—jelas aku mau pergi! Untuk apa di sini."

Baekhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"tunggu."

"apa?"

Chanyeol berdiri dengan tegap di hadapan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Tidak berani menatap lelaki bersurai coklat yang berada di depannya itu. semilir angin membuat seragam Chanyeol yang tidak terkancing bergerak membuka.

"aku sedang berbicara padamu, tatap mata seseorang yang sedang mengajak mu bicara Byun Baekhyun."

"kancing dulu seragam mu bodoh!"

"ah, jadi kau tidak mau melihatku karena ini. Bagaimana jika aku topless? Bukankah itu lebih bagus?"

"terserah mu! Aku mau pergi!"

"baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mengancing seragamku."

Chanyeol dengan segera mengancing seragamnya dengan cepat.

"kau sedang apa?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun dan menarik tangan namja manis bersurai ungu kemerahan itu untuk duduk di sampingnya di bawah pohon oak yang besar itu.

"membaca novel. Setidaknya kegiatan ku mengisi waktu istirahat lebih bermanfaat daripada kau hanya tidur."

"kau yang berlebihan, lihat matamu."

Chanyeol menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah mungil Baekhyun.

"matamu sedikit menghitam, kau tidak boleh membuat lelah dirimu terutama matamu. Aku tahu, matamu lelah kan? Ayolah, kali ini saja beristirahat. Aku tahu kau juga masih mengantuk."

Baekhyun nampak berpikir. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"namun, setelah waktu istirahat selesai kau harus masuk kelas. Setuju? Setelah ini pelajaran sejarah."

"ya,ya, ya, terserah mu."

"kau harus berjanji."

"iya Byun Baekhyun aku berjanji akan masuk kelas sejarah setelah istirahat."

"baiklah."

"sini."

Chanyeol meluruskan kakinya lalu menepuk pahanya. Baekhyun menunjukkan raut wajah bingung.

"anggap saja bantal."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai berbaring dan menutup matanya. Chanyeol pun mengusap – usap surai lembut milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

Mungkin kalian menganggap aneh jika melihat mereka berdua, mereka sebenarnya tidak bermusuhan, mereka berteman semenjak mereka duduk di taman kanak – kanak, hingga menengah atas ini dan rumah mereka pun cukup berdekatan, kedua orangtua mereka pun saling mengenal dan bersahabat. Namun, semenjak kejadian 'itu' Baekhyun mulai menjauhi Chanyeol.

.

.

Drrt

Drtt

Drrt

"eungg~"

Seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil menggeliat dalam tidurnya sepertinya ia sedikit terganggu dengan getaran yang ada di kantung celana sekolahnya.

Drrt

Drrt

"tsk."

Dengan kesadaran yang belum penuh dan masih dalam posisi tidur ia merogoh ponsel miliknya lalu dengan segera mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

"yo—"

"…"

"di taman sekolah."

"…"

"iya, ada apa? Kenapa kau terkejut sekali? Apa guru sejarah kita sudah masuk?"

"…"

"hah?!"

"…"

"pukul empat sore! Ya Tuhan!"

"…"

"ya! Bagaimana ini? Aku tertidur di taman sekolah! Bagaimana pelajaran tadi?"

"…"

"benarkah?"

"…"

"syukurlah, bagaimana dengan tasku?"

"…"

"terima kasih."

"…"

"oke. Bye."

Baekhyun mengusap – usap wajahnya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa tertidur dengan waktu yang cukup lama? Ya! Ini semau karena namja bernama Chanyeol.

Plak

Plak

Baekhyun menepuk – nepuk pipi Chanyeol.

"apa?"

"kau tidak ingin pulang? Ini sudah waktu sekolah pulang."

"pulang? Kau tidak masuk pelajaran sejarah?"

"kau tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" "ini sudah pukul empat lewat sepuluh." "lagipula guru – guru memulangkan kita."

"oh. Ayo kita pulang, kau ingin pulang bersamaku? Tunggu, aku harus mengambil tas sekolahku."

"tidak usah. Tadi Youngjae sudah menghubungiku ia bilang ia sudah membawa tasku dan tasmu, dan tas kita berdua ada di rumahmu sekarang."

"ah, baiklah. Ayo kita pulang. Harus ada yang aku kerjakan."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu, kaki – kaki pendeknya mlai mengikuti langkah – langkah jenjang milik Chanyeol.

.

Ting

Tong

Ting

Tong

Cklek

"eoh? Byun Baekhyun? Ada apa? Kenapa kau masih menggunakan seragam sekolah?"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

"orang tua ku tidak ada di rumah, mereka juga tidak meninggalkan kunci. Dan, ponselku mati. Bisakah aku meminjam ponselmu untuk menghubungi orangtuaku?"

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan masuk. Baekhyun memperhatikan sekeliling rumah itu. tidak ada yang berubah semenjak ia terakhir main ke rumah sederhana ini. Masih nampak seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

"kau mau minum apa?"

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk milik keluarga Park yang terletak di ruang keluarga itu.

"apa saja."

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku juga ingin mengambil ponsel ku di kamar."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mata itu menelisik setiap sudut – sudut rumah keluarga Park itu. ia ingat sekali, ibunya suka mengajaknya untuk bermain di rumah keluarga Park ini. Baekhyun berdiri lalu menuju sebuah lemari kecil yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa bingkai – bingkai foto.

"ia menyimpan ini?"

Desis namja mungil itu saat melihat dua orang anak lelaki kecil yang satu bertubuh tinggi sedang memeluk namja bertubuh lebih mungil dari namja yang satu itu. ia terkekeh kecil.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol sudah datang dengan membawa jus strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun dan ponsel miliknya. Ia berdehem.

"a—ah Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun dengan segera kembali ke sofa dan duduk dengan manis.

"ini."

Chanyeol mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Ia bermaksud memberikan ponsel miliknya dengan tangan kiri dan memberikan minuman berwarna merah muda manis itu dengan tangan kanannya. Baekhyun menerima dengan diam.

Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Entah mengapa ia nampak gugup. Saat Baekhyun sudah mulai menekan – nekan ponsel layar sentuh itu. Chanyeol beranjak menuju dapur meninggalkan Baekhyun. Dan setelah beberapa saat setelah Baekhyun mendapatkan jawaban dari orangtuanya Chanyeol datang dengan cupcake rasa strawberry dan di atas kue itu dihiasi oleh potongan kecil strawberry.

"ini. Kau masih menyukai ini bukan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar miliknya. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"emm, bolehkan aku menginap di rumah mu untuk seminggu ini? Orangtua ku ternyata sudah berusaha menghubungiku namun karena ponsel ku mati maka mereka tidak bisa memberitahuku. Lagipula minggu depan bukankah kita ada libur khusus. Bagaimana?"

"tentu. Kau bisa menginap di rumah ini kapan saja kau mau. Seperti dulu."

Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol hampir saja membuat namja manis itu tersedak.

"jika kau ingin mandi, mandi di kamar mandi di dalam kamar ku saja. Di atas tempat tidur sudah kusiapkan baju untukmu."

Sesaat sebelum Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa itu. Baekhyun bertanya pada namja bertubuh tiang itu.

"paman dan bibi mana?"

"ayah dan ibuku masih di Amsterdam."

"oh."

Dan kemudian Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. namja itu menatap minuman dan cupcake yang Chanyeol berikan padanya tadi. Dan tidak berapa lama terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir mungil namja manis itu.

.

.

"_**Baekhyun! Tunggu! Kau harus mendengar penjelasanku!"**_

"_**Baekhyun! Aku mohon! Kau salah paham! Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan gadis dari kelas sebelah itu."**_

"_**Baekhyun! Tolong! Aku menyesal Baekhyun! Aku menyesal! Kau boleh memukul ku tapi ku mohon jangan mengacuhkan ku seperti ini!"**_

"_**Baekhyun! Buka pintunya! Kau harus mendengar penjelasan ku! Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan gadis itu dan aku tidak menciumnya!"**_

"_**Baekhyun! Buka pintunya!"**_

Baekhyun nampak termanggu di depan jendela besar yang berada di kamar Chanyeol di lantai dua. Semua itu kembali berputar di ingatannya. Semua itu kembali melintas di ingatannya saat ia melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padanya terlihat mencium atau terpaksa untuk mencium gadis itu. gadis yang menghancurkan semuanya. Gadis yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol. Dan semenjak itu Baekhyun menjauhi Chanyeol. Dalam kegiatan apapun sebisa mungkin ia menghindari namja itu

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di antara ke dua lengannya. Ia menghirup dalam – dalam piyama berbentuk kemeja berwarna biru laut itu. Piyama itu nampak sangat besar untuk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. wangi tubuh maskulin milik Chanyeol mengisi rongga – rongga hidungnya.

Jujur saja, ia masih menyayangi Chanyeol. Ia memang benar – benar bodoh masih menyukai namja yang tidak melawan sama sekali saat dipaksa mencium orang lain.

Tok

Tok

"makan malam sudah siap. Aku tunggu di meja makan."

Baekhyun menatap pintu kaya yang dilapisi cat minyak berwarna putih mengkilap itu.

"kau tidak menungguku keluar dari kamar seperti dulu?"

Gumam Baekhyun miris.

.

.

Di meja makan itu hanya terdengar suara dentingan peralatan makan. Keadaan hening. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan.

Baekhyun melirik kursi makan yang berada di sebelahnya.

'dulu, kau selalu duduk di sebelah ku. Dan kau selalu berceloteh selama makan. Aku merindukan itu.'

Baekhyun sudah selesai makan malam dan ia ingin membersihkan piring bekas makan malamnya. Saat ia baru saja selesai memakai sarung tangan plastik.

Grep.

Hangat. Itu yang pertama kali Baekhyun rasakan. Tanpa bertanya pun Baekhyun tahu siapa yang memeluknya seposesif itu.

"maafkan aku."

Desisan itu terdengar sangat pilu di gendang telingan Baekhyun.

Dan kemudian pelukan hangat itu mengendur dan pergi. Ia berbalik menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap semua jenis makanan yang berada di atas meja di ruang keluarga Park itu. buah strawberry, cupcake, jus, cokelat, kue stik, es krim, cookies, pasta krim dan jenis makanan lain, semua makanan itu memiliki rasa strawberry. Buah kesukaan Baekhyun.

"kau masih menyukai ini semua bukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab.

"_**aku menyukai Baekhyun karena kau berbeda dari yang lain. Kau sangat manis dan cantik seperti buah kesukaan mu, strawberry." **_

"_**Cinta pertamaku ternyata adalah sebuah strawberry! hahaha"**_

"_**aku berjanji akan membelikan semua makanan rasa strawberry kesukaan mu, strawberry ku."**_

"apa kau sudah tidak menyukai buah cantik berwarna merah muda ini?"

"…"

"benarkah? Benarkah itu? benarkah jika kau sudah tidak menyukai buah manis itu seperti dulu? Apa cinta pertamaku sudah bukan strawberry lagi?"

"…"

"aku merindukan semua tentang si manis strawberry ku. Kau tahu?"

"…"

"aku menyayanginya hingga sekarang."

"…"

"aku tetap menyukainya."

"…"

"mencintainya."

"…"

"sama seperti dulu. Tidak pernah berubah."

"…"

"cinta pertama ku. Si manis strawberry."

"…"

"si manja dan cengeng."

"…"

"yang suka memeluk ku sesuka hatinya."

"…"

"mencapku sebagai miliknya."

"…"

"memukulku sesuka hatinya jika ia sedang marah dan kesal padaku."

"…"

"yang akan merayuku dengan wajah manis miliknya jika menginginkan sesuatu."

"…"

"pipinya yang akan merona jika sedang ku goda."

"…"

"dan semua tentangnya yang tak bisa ku deskripsikan. Karena, ia terlalu indah untukku. Jika aku melukisnya tentangnya. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Karena dia terlalu indah, terlalu cantik untukku. Aku menyesal telah membuatnya menangis."

"…"

"air matanya membuat ku seakan – akan menjadi lelaki paling brengsek di dunia ini."

"…"

"kau tahu kenapa? Karena seharusnya aku tidak menyakitinya."

"…"

"aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun, maukah mengulang kenangan indah lainnya bersama ku. Seperti dulu?"

"…"

"membuat ku menjadi lelaki paling beruntung di dunia ini?"

Baekhyun menangis dengan isakan yang cukup keras, ia menerjang tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara perpotongan leher jenjang Chanyeol.

"hiks, aku juga me—hiks cintaimu hiks."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun berkali – kali dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kini, ia berjanji tidak akan menyia – yiakan namja manis yang berada di pelukannya ini. Ia berjanji tidak akan melukainya lagi dan ia berjanji selama umurnya yang ia bisa, ia akan berada di samping Baekhyun untuk menjaganya, untuk menjadi tempat sandarannya, dan untuk merengkuh tubuh rapuh cinta pertamanya ini.

THE END

Tolong kritik dan sarannya ya'3')b kritik dan saran kalian lah (readers) yang membuat saya selalu bersemangat untuk menulis'o')9 jadi? Jangan sungkan – sungkan untuk memberi saya saran^o^)/~


End file.
